Have you changed?
by x-lil-babi-Nik-x
Summary: Randy and Micheala were best friends until he became popular. It's 10 years later and he wants another chance to make things right with her but will she forgive him?
1. Just go away

Michaela had been best friends with randy for two years now, that is until he became popular.

" Hey look who it is, Mickey mouse" A group of popular boy said running after the Michaela

They all started laughing including randy

Michaela was really fed up today she had a fight with her mum's fiancé.

She hated him, he would always be horrible to her when her mum wasn't looking. She missed her dad Soo much. No one understood who she said accept randy,

" Just go away" Michaela said looking at them

" What happened your step dad hit you again" One of the boys said

Michaela instantly looked at randy, he was the only one who knew about her mum's boyfriend hitting her.

" 1. He is not my step dad not even my dad.

2. I can't believe you told them randy!" Michaela yelled running off

Randy looked down at the ground feeling guilty.

The rest of the day Michaela tried to avoid randy as much as possible.

Randy looked over to Michaela seeing she had a bruise on the shoulder which she was rubbing.

He had seen loads of bruises since her mum deciding to get married to a jerk.

Michaela's mum would never believe her, She just thought that she didn't want her to get married so she hurt herself on purpose

And would always blame Michaela for hurting herself.

On the way home from school Randy saw Michaela was walking out of her house crying with a suit case.

As soon as randy saw this he ran up to her

" Mickey Omg! What happened" Randy said stopping her from walking

" Mum's and he boyfriend have left!" Mickey shouted

" They got married and moved without me" Mickey was flooding with tears.

" I'm so sorry" Randy said trying to comfort Michaela

" Like you cared anyway" Michaela pushed him away and ran with her suit case

Randy chased after her but he soon lost her.

At school she wasn't there

Nor the next day.

After seeing her that day was the last time he ever saw Michaela again.

Not knowing that there paths will meet again!

**So will she forgive randy when they meet again, Will she know its him? Will he know its her? Please review!**


	2. 10 years later

10 years later

Michaela was watching TV at home when her uncle Ric came through the door.

( Ric flair)

" So baby girl, do you wanna join the wwe" Ric said holding out a contract.

" Yep, I can sure use the extra cash" Michaela replied jumping up.

" Well I'm going to the arena now if you wanna check it out" Ric asked

" Sure" Michaela said following him out.

( after Michaela parents dumped her, her uncle Ric took her in. And kept her safe.

**At the arena.**

" So randy I heard Ric was bringing his niece today, what's her name Michaela" Dave said.

_Michaela Thompson? _Randy thought.

" yea umm what's her second name again" Randy asked hoping for answer.

" It's umm Thomas yea that's it" Dave said

Randy looked at him in shock.

" Why the hell are you looking at me like that dude!" Dave said

" Something from the past happened between me and her" Randy said sitting down

" I have time" Dave said sitting next to him.

" Well it all started ten years ago. Me and Michaela were like best friends. Until I became popular. The popular group thought she was cute but they teased her a lot and I joined in" Randy said before being interrupted.

" Dude!" Dave shouted

" let me finish, Anyway this went on for a while until one day I saw Michaela come out of her house in tears, I went up to her and she said her parents kicked her out, and I said I'm sorry and she said like you care anyway and she ran off" Randy said

" No one she ran off" Dave said slapping randy on the back.

" So that was the last time you saw her" Dave asked

Randy just nodded.

" Hey guy" Ric said walking in without Michaela

" Where's Michaela" Both men shouted out.

" She is in the women's locker room" Ric said sitting down next to randy.

" Now randy I understand you two had problems in the past but please Mickey ( Not Mickie James) Has been hurt enough" Ric said

" I know" Randy replied

" Please don't hurt her anymore, make things right between you two" Ric asked

" Don't worry, I will" Randy replied looking into the eyes of the nature boy

**So do you think Michaela will forgive Randy? What will randy say to her? Please review!**


	3. Seeing you

" So Michaela are you enjoying your time here so far" Trish asked

" Yep it's been great" Michaela replied.

" I'll be right back I'm going to see my Uncle" Michaela said leaving the room.

" So Ric when will we be meeting your beautiful niece" Dave said laughing.

" Soon" Just as he said that Michaela came in the room.

" Hey hunni" Ric said

" Hey" Michaela said

Randy's jaw dropped at the site of Michaela.

Years ago he didn't notice her beauty.

She had long flowing Blonde hair.

Beautiful Blue eyes.

She was the same height as Christy hemi.

She was wearing a Baby Blue boob tube.

Which her belly button showed.

She had a black mini skirt which showed off her legs.

Her shoes were high heels which were baby blue too.

Randy just kept looking her up and down.

" Umm randy" Dave said waving his hand in front of him.

Randy snapped out of it as he looked to Michaela's face once his name had been said.

" Umm I'm going to get some fresh air" Michaela said walking out

" She hates my guts" Randy said sadly.

" Go and talk to her then" Ric said standing randy up.

" Sure this will work" Randy said

" Yes now go" Ric said pushing randy out the door.

Randy saw Michaela walk away and yelled her name out.

She heard this and stopped running and turned around.

**So what should randy say? What happens when the popular group who bullied her are in the wwe too? Please review**


End file.
